Punishment
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Set straight after 'Drunk' when Michael gives Crys her punishment.


**For MorningstarGabriella. Sorry if there are spelling mistakes I was up till 5 in the morning writing it.**

Michael lay Crys down on their bed and kissed her neck and shoulder. He snapped his fingers and produced the bracelet before clipping it onto her wrist. Crys groaned in protest and was silenced when Michael forced his tongue into her mouth.

"Be quiet" He whispered ghosting his breath over her neck. Crys nodded and kissed his jaw up to his lips. Michael pulled away and snapped his fingers making restraints appear on her wrists and ankles. Crys didn't struggle against them instead she watched his movement curiously. Michael snapped his fingers making her naked then he kissed down her chest and abdomen before roughly licking her clit. Crys bit back her moan and arched her back off the bed as far as the restraints would let her. Michael gripped her hips and held her firmly as he continued to tease her with his tongue. Crys broke the restraints and flipped Michael over before snapping Enochian restraints on him.

"Release me!" Michael growled struggling.

"No. You do look hotter tied up babe" Crys smirked kissing his neck. Michael groaned when Crys cupped him through his boxers. Crys snapped her fingers making him naked beneath her then she left a trail of kisses down his chest stopping at his hips. Crys licked the head of his cock before taking him into her mouth. Michael moaned and threw his head back in bliss. Crys accidently unstrapped him without knowing so Michael took the opportunity and strapped her down so she couldn't get rid of the restraints.

"This is your punishment not mine" He said ghosting his lips over hers. Crys bit her bottom lip again when he ghosted his tongue over her clit and moaned when he thrust back into her. Michael stopped what he was doing and looked back up at her.

"I thought I said be quiet" He growled lifting his head up. Michael revealed her wings and strapped a small device onto each wing sending high vibrations through her body. Crys squirmed and writhed in pleasure beneath him as he smirked. Michael conjured up two vibrators and pushed one into her core and her ass turning them on a low vibration before he sat back and watched her squirm against the restraints.

"Do you have any requests?" He asked her stroking her cheek with his fingers lightly. Crys didn't speak but gestured with her head to his hard, flushed cock which was curled up to his stomach. Michael looked down and tilted his head.

"What?" Crys gave him a look that said 'really?'.

"Ohh you want to finish what you started earlier" He realised. Crys nodded so Michael shrugged and straddled her chest before thrusting his cock into her mouth. Crys lifted her head and swirled her tongue around the head making him moan and grip the headboard with one of his hands while he fisted his other hand into Crys' top wing. Crys moaned which vibrated off Michael's cock making his breath hitch in his throat. Crys was twisting her hips with both vibrators in her and moaned again which set Michael off.

"Crys" He groaned leaning his head on the crook of his outstretched arm while cumming down the back of her throat. Crys greedily swallowed everything and continued to lick his cock. Michael stopped panting and got off Crys pulling his cock from her mouth before bending his head down and giving her a long kiss which she happily returned. Michael brought his hand down to Crys clit and teased the bundle of nerves he found there. Crys moaned and writhed in pleasure again making Michael smirk and kiss along her Y shaped scar on her torso. Crys whimpered when he started kissing her scar bringing back memories she wished to forget. Michael sent her an apologetic look and kissed her hips up to her neck where he started to nip and lick the skin there. Crys groaned again and Michael's hand quickened it's pace on her clit making her arch her back as far as the restraints would let her. Michael kissed her again and forced his sinful tongue into her mouth to dominate hers. Crys moaned into Michael's mouth making him hard again. Michael straddled her hips never breaking the kiss and started to jerk himself off. Crys found it quite arousing what Michael was doing and bucked her hips against him. Michael slowed his pace on his cock knowing they had all night to do this. Michael brought his hand around and began to roughly rub her clit while still jerking off. Crys yelped into his mouth at the rough contacted making her wings shudder. Michael conjured a whip into his hand when he removed it from her clit and traced it over her wings giving light slaps as he went. Crys bit Michael's lip drawing a bit of blood as he closed his eyes and came on his hand and on her stomach. Crys moaned again as Michael cleaned himself and her stomach up before removing the vibrator in her wet core replacing it swiftly with his fingers. Crys bucked into his touch and was happy when he got rid of the whip. Michael removed the other vibrator and replaced it with his cock. Crys moaned as he worked her in both entrances, her orgasm begging for release.

"Pl...ease….Michael" She choked out closing her eyes. Michael looked at his mate.

"Not yet babe although the begging is a major turn on" He replied thrusting his fingers faster into her. Crys threw her head back in bliss and feared if she didn't release soon she'd pass out. Michael kissed her gently and allowed her to dominate the kiss. Crys slipped her tongue into her mouth and unfurled her tail without him knowing. Crys slicked her tail in her juices trying not to touch Michael's hand so he would know what she was planning. Michael continued to allow Crys to lead the kiss and yelped when she felt something push slowly into his ass. He looked behind him and saw Crys tail thrusting in and out of him. He looked back to Crys who shrugged innocently. Michael groaned when her tail hit his prostate and fucked her ass harder. Michael roughly pumped his fingers into her and curled his fingers hitting her g-spot every time.

"Michael….please...I ne…ed you" Crys whimpered out. Michael nodded and kissed her again while trailing his unoccupied hand up her side and along her arm till he reached the bracelet. He unclipped it and bent his head down to her ear.

"You've been a very good girl you may release now babe" He cooed gently. Crys' body shuddered with her orgasm as she came hard onto Michael's hand.

"MICHAEL!" Crys shouted as he rolled his hips against her ass while she still fucked him with her tail. Crys pumped her tail in and out of him quickening her pace as he thrust into her faster trying to complete his orgasm. Michael removed the devices from Crys' wings allowing her wings to drop to her side in a relaxing position. Michael gave one final thrust before shooting his load into her ass with a shout.

"Crys!" He shouted and moaned as he kissed her passionately again. Crys pulled her tail out of Michael's ass making him groan, he pulled out of Crys' ass and removed his fingers from his core licking them clean before untying her from her bonds. Crys furled her wings back into her back as Michael lay down beside her snapping them clean and into their nightwear. Crys kept her tail out and rested her head on Michael's chest before passing out. Michael pulled the covers over her before kissing her forehead and falling asleep quickly.


End file.
